4vr1vrfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Future Friends
= Het verhaal = thumb|Huidige banner van Future Friends. Van l naar r 1e rij: Matthew, Lauren, Simon, Roos, Sander. 2e rij: Adore, Jasper, Alice, Joey, Daphne Future Friends begint waar 4 vriendinnen 1 vriendschap ooit zal stoppen; namelijk bij de nieuwe generatie. De personages van het vorige rpg hebben zich genesteld in een relatie en zo hun nakomeling(en) gekregen. Zie hieronder welke nakomelingen er zijn gekomen met de bijbehorende verhalen. Want hun hebben het touw nu in handen, hun zijn de nieuwe generatie, hun zijn het belang van het nieuwe verhaal! Met de bijbehorende problemen, liefdes, ruzies etc. So no one told you life was gonna be this way Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A. It's like you're always stuck in second gear And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year but.. I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too... You're still in bed at ten And work began at eight You've burned your breakfast So far... things are goin' great Your mother warned you there'd be days like these Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought You down to your knees that... I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too... No one could ever know me No one could ever see me Seems you're the only one who knows What it's like to be me Someone to face the day with Make it through all the rest with Someone I'll always laugh with Even at mthumb|Eerste banner van het vervolgrpg: Future Friends. Te zien zijn de kinderen van de personages van het vorige rpg. y worst I'm best with you, yeah '' ''It's like you're always stuck in second gear And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year... I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too... I'll be there for you I'll be there for you I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there '' ''for me too... -Het speelt zich af in 2033- thumb|De nieuwe banner. Sommige plaatjes zijn vervangen, Emily heeft een 'nieuw gezicht' gekregen. thumb|Banner volwassenen. Van l naar r: Suzan, Emily, Terese, Caitlin. Sjoerd, Lucas, Damien, Edwin. The new generation AliceStenvil.jpg|Alice Stenvil. Dochter van Damien Stenvil en Suzan Melchers-Stenvil.|link=http://nl.4vr1vr.wikia.com/wiki/Suzan_Melchers Daphne de Burght.jpg|Daphne de Burght. Dochter van Emily Broekhoven-de Burght en Thomas de Burght. EmmaParker.jpg|Adore Campbell. Geadopteerd door 'Lucas' Campbell en Edwin Thomason-Campbell. JasperMelchers.jpg|Jasper Melchers. Zoon van Sjoerd Melchers en Terese Drecht-Melchers. JoeyGiamara.jpg|Joey Giamara. Zoon van Isabella Giamara. Hij kent zijn vader niet. LaurenMelchers.jpg|Lauren Melchers. Dochter van Terese Drecht-Melchers en Damien Stenvil. MatthewStenvil.jpg|Matthew Stenvil. Zoon van Damien Stenvil en Suzan Melchers-Stenvil. Roos de Wit.jpg|Roos de Wit. Dochter van Iris Broekhoven- de Wit en Raphael de Wit. SanderMelchers.jpg|Sander Melchers. Zoon van Sjoerd Melchers en Terese Drecht-Melchers. SimonvanBelleghem.jpg|Simon van Belleghem. Zoon van Caitlin Ludema- van Belleghem en Kenji van Belleghem. Damien.gif|Damien Stenvil. Man van Suzan Melchers-Stenvil. Vader van Lauren, Matthew en Alice. Suzan.gif|Suzan Melchers-Stenvil. Vrouw van Damien Stenvil. Moeder van Matthew en Alice. tumblr_inline_mh0ujdMISB1rd8zda.gif|Roos de Wit. Dochter van Raphael de Wit en Iris Broekhoven- de Wit. tumblr_inline_misvvqYqqK1qz4rgp.gif|Jasper Melchers. Zoon van Sjoerd Melchers en Terese Drecht-Melchers. tumblr_ltjqazeZGE1qmebvvo1_500.gif|Matthew Stenvil. Zoon van Damien Stenvil en Suzan Melchers-Stenvil. tumblr_lvk2tjvy4U1r1o9bso1_250.gif|Emily Broekhoven-de Burght. Vrouw van Thomas de Burght. Moeder van Daphne de Burght. tumblr_lwo4c7Lplx1qjuvtn.gif|Simon van Belleghem. Zoon van Caitlin Ludema-van Belleghem en Kenji van Belleghem. tumblr_lyrja9bxfr1r0v2k2o1_r1_500.gif|Joey Giamara. Zoon van Isabella Giamara. Vader onbekend. tumblr_lzkiwjhWKs1r44h0fo1_500.gif|Adore Campbell. Dochter van 'Lucas' Campbell en Edwin Thomason-Campbell. tumblr_m4eedlbDmo1qmuiqlo1_500.gif|Edwin Thomason-Campbell. Man van 'Lucas' Campbell. Vader van Adore Campbell. tumblr_m7ue57DpBG1rbygfno1_500.gif|Terese Drecht-Melchers. Vrouw van Sjoerd Melchers. Moeder van Lauren, Sander en Jasper. tumblr_m50idtEjfg1rxa6nxo1_500.gif|Alice Stenvil. Dochter van Damien Stenvil en Suzan Melchers-Stenvil. tumblr_m501a6ntAE1rnjbgoo1_500.gif|Sjoerd Melchers. Man van Terese Drecht-Melchers. Vader van Sander en Jasper. tumblr_ma3iw2n9021qbruo5o1_r3_250.gif|Caitlin Ludema- van Belleghem. Vrouw van Kenji van Belleghem. Moeder van Simon van Belleghem. tumblr_mbfp4fPFPt1rubda2o1_250.gif|Thomas de Burght. Man van Emily Broekhoven-de Burght. Vader van Daphne de Burght. tumblr_mcp4wugYbG1qzh02bo1_400.gif|Sander Melchers. Zoon van Sjoerd Melchers en Terese Drecht-Melchers. tumblr_mdcqy5SiwR1qh502no1_500.gif|Isabella Giamara. Moeder van Joey Giamara. tumblr_mee2a5qQKo1rb3tju.gif|Lauren Melchers. Dochter van Terese Drecht-Melchers en Damien Stenvil. tumblr_mg824fS0iA1qiou8so11_r1_250.gif|Iris Broekhoven- de Wit. Vrouw van Raphael de Wit. Moeder van Roos. tumblr_mhm1csaRau1rltj7ro1_500.gif|Raphael de Wit. Man van Iris Broekhoven- de Wit. Vader van Roos. tumblr_mhm14jUX6j1s1nx8qo1_250.gif|Daphne de Burght. Dochter van Emily Broekhoven- de Burght en Thomas de Burght. Categorie:Het verhaal Categorie:The new generation